


Careful What You Wish For (Part One)

by Yukito



Category: Band of Brothers, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: AU Crossover Fic of crack that involves Band of Brothers and Zenon Kar from that Disney movie.





	1. Making it Up To Her

**Author's Note:**

> AU Crossover based on a Pan-Fandom RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They missed Zenon's birthday so they have to make it up to her.

Ten sleeping bags, ten pillows, three cases of pop, two dozen bag of chips in various flavours, and popcorn was being popped in the microwave as the nine men of Easy Company - Captain Richard Winters, Lieutenants Lewis Nixon, Ronald Speirs, and Harry Welsh, First Sergeant Carwood Lipton, Staff Sergeant Joe Toye, Corporals Eugene Roe and George Luz, and Private Edward Heffron - all sat on the living room floor in Winters' hotel room looking warily at each other. They hand already suffered through High School Musical and had been informed there were two follow up movies which they were going to have the pleasure of experiencing as well. As exciting as that sounded to the men of war, they were hoping for a distraction.  
  
"We could always play spin the bottle," Nixon commented casually as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask, unscrewing the top. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to play that." He smiled wryly and took a long pull of the Vat 69, letting it burn down his throat, before he twisted the cap back on and stowed it away again.  
  
"Remind me again why we agreed to this," Joe asked. He didn't hate spending time with the kid, but he had a bad feeling about where this 'sleep over' thing was going to lead. He drew the line at pillow fights.  
  
"Because we were all to busy and we forgot her birthday," Winters explained with an edge of authority. "And we asked her what she wanted to make up for it and this is what she chose. So we're doing it."  
  
There was a collective and silent 'yessir' from the men just before Zenon came bounding out of the kitchen with two big bowls of popcorn. "Ready for the second one! They go on summer break in it!"  
  
"Hey, uh, Zenon?" Lipton looked over at the girl as she handed him a bowl to 'share' with Speirs and Babe who were on either side of him. "How about we take a rest from the movies for a while and do something else."  
  
Zenon had been really looking forward to watching the second High school Musical movie with the men, but she could tell they were getting restless, so it was onto plan B. She always had a plan B. "Okay! Give me two nano-seconds and I'll fully rocket right back here." She hurried into the next room and disappeared, only to re-emerge with her arms filled with kits.  
  
Speirs felt dread fash over him. "Zenon. What  _is_  all that?"  
  
Zenon beamed and raised her arms just a bit. "Spa kits! Betty got them for me. They're macro fun."  
  
Speir looked at her. " _Spa_  kits."  
  
She nodded excitedly and before any of the men could protest, she set them down and started opening them up. "Okay, who's first?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ain't so bad, I 'spose." Roe muttered after Zenon asked him for the fifth time what he thought about it. Eugene Roe was sitting up, cross legged, with his hands out on the coffee table and Zenon had one of his hands in hers. Buffer in hand, she was going over each of the man's nails carefully - clipping, shaping, buffing - until they looked perfect and inordinately clean.  
  
"It's called a manicure. They're one of my favourite's and Neb's obsession-major." Zenon smiled as she reached for the hand lotion and poured some on Roe's hands and began to massage his fingers, his knuckle, and his palm.  
  
"..s'nice."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm not sure about this." Joe looked at Zenon as he sat on the couch with her and a bowl of warm water.  
  
Zenon looked up at him and smiled. "Sweat-minor, Joe. You're going to fully like this. It's alpha-extreme."  
  
"Right." Joe had no clue was alpha-extreme was, but she let him take his bare feet and put them in the water. 'Soaking' she had called it. When the appropriate amount of time went by, she lifted his feet and began to file away at the underside of his feet with a buffer. To his surprise, it wasn't all that unpleasant.   
  
"See," She smiled as she noticed the beginnings of a content look on Toye's face. "Pedicures are the best. Fully stellar."  
  
"Yeah, stellar." Joe watched her with fascination as she picked up lotion with tiny beads in it and began to rub it all over his feet. It felt like sand, but it also felt amazing. He felt all the tension leave his body. Finally he could understand why this sort of thing was a big deal  
  
~*~*~  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
" _Please_?"  
  
Speirs sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. " _Fine_." Zenon opened her mouth and it looked like she was going to squeal and Speirs lifted a hand to stop her. "Only the face."  
  
Moments later Speirs joined Nixon, Welsh, Lipton, Luz, Babe and Winters who were all lying down in a circle, heads close together, with green face masks on an cucumbers over their eyes.  
  
"You know," Winters said after a moment. "This isn't so bad." The green lotion cooled when it was drying and it smelled like fresh fruit.  
  
"Yeah, and if you get hungry you ca have the cucumber." There was a crunch and it was obvious that Luz had taken one of the eye pieces and started to eat it.  
  
"Kitty'd like this." Welsh shifted restlessly.  
  
"Kitty'd like a lot of things." Nixon smirked and then winced as Welsh's hand came over to smack him in the shoulder. "What?" He feigned innocence.  
  
~*~*~  
  
By one o'clock, they had managed to avoid High School Musical 3, and Zenon was completely tuckered out. She had fallen asleep on Babe's shoulder and it was clear from the look on his face that Babe realized he wasn't about to go anywhere any time soon. Not that he wasn't used to sitting in one place for long periods of time. At least they were in a warm place with a roof over their head.  
  
"Better get some sleep," Winters said as he climbed into his sleeping bag. "I have a feeling we'll have to watch a graduation in the morning."  
  
There might have been a few grumbles as the lights went out.


	2. Making it Up To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenon somehow ends up in their world

Hageneau was the first time in a long time the men were station in a place with things like running water, hot food, and roofs over their heads. They didn’t get pulled off the line like they had been promised, but Hageneau was the next best thing. The Germans stayed on their side of the river and the Allies in their side and neither of them wanted to make a stupid move so late in the war.

Captain Winters and Lieutenant Speirs stood inside company CP, staring at a map of the village across the river, trying to decide what the easiest route the patrol that night could take to avoid any unwanted mistakes. They were focused, hard eyes on the thin lines and dots, when they heard it – ‘Zedis Lapedis!’ – and looked at each other. A moment passed where neither men said anything and then Winters broke the silence.

“It couldn’t be...”

Spiers was the first to turn on his heels, striding in the direction of the sound, with Winters close on his heels. Speirs came to a stop when he turned the corner, blinked, and then rubbed his eyes with his hand. “Jesus Christ.”

A short, blonde-haired fourteen year-old teenager sat stuck inside a crate filled with K-rations. She was struggling to pull herself out, huffing and heaving as she pushed at the sides of the crate. It was only when Winters pushed passed Speirs and offered her a hand, that Zenon was pulled out and set onto her feet.

Her eyes widened when she realized who she was looking at. “Zedis Lapedis! It worked. It really worked!”

Speirs let out a series of grumbles and took a step forward. “What worked?”

Zenon looked from Winters to Speirs and a bright, excited smile appeared. “I came here! Someone said if I wished macro hard, that it would happen, and it did!” She almost bounced with excitement at the fact. The excitement did not seem to be shared by either men.

“Zenon,” Winters crouched and put a hand on her shoulder, “You shouldn’t be here, it’s not safe.”

The teenage girl looked like she might pout, but didn’t. “But you’re all here.”

“We’re _soldiers_ , Zenon. We’re supposed to be here.” Speirs’s lips tightened in a small frown and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Lieutenant.” Winters looked over his shoulder. “I want you to arrange transport for Zenon to Battalion HQ.” Speirs nodded and exited the room, determined to follow the order as quickly as possible. The sooner Zenon was off the line, the safer it was for everyone.

“I don’t want to go.”

Winters looked back at Zenon with a stern, but fond expression. “You have to. It’s not safe here. I want you to be safe.”

Zenon frowned, “but…”

“No buts, private.”

She sighed. “Yes sir...”

Somewhere outside the panicked voice of a soldier sounded – ‘In coming!’ – and the transportation would have to wait. The Germans were sending over another round of artillery and they all had to take cover.

Winters took hold of Zenon’s hand and moved quickly for the stone stairs that lead into the basement, meeting Speirs along the way. Only the moment they made it down into the cellar, the roof over the stairs collapsed, blocking the only exit.

“Great.” Speirs groaned.  



End file.
